Big Brother Meets Cullens
by Falling Snowy Sky
Summary: A big brother vision with the twilight charaters fulled with twist an turns and with you help you can pic who wins HOH and pick some of the twists and turns.


**Big Brother the Cullen Style! I thought what the Hay! I'll make Big Brother and Twilight One! I don't own either of them. Tear.**

"Hello and Welcome to Big Brother. I am your host Julie Chen. This season we have seven house guests competing for the mystery prize of their dreams. It is a secret and will only be know to the winner at the end of the season. Lets meet our house guests.

"First we have Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor at Forks and cares for his adopted family with his lovely wife Esme." Carlisle comes on to the stage and waves to America.

"Next we have Alice Cullen who loves to shop and giving makeovers" Alice comes one stage with 30 some bags and stands next to Carlisle, but we are unable to see her face with all her bags.

"With accompany Alice we have Jasper Hale who is an ex-soldier." He goes by Alice with the rest of her bags he only has one small for himself.

"After Jasper we have Emmett who is a bear of a big brother to all his siblings." Emmett stands next to Jasper lost in the bags that Alice brought.

"Now we have the most dreamy lovely young man that you will ever meet ever Edward Cullen!" Many fan girls and Ms. Chen start drooling as Edward makes his way next to Emmett. And Edward is very disgusted with the fact of what many people are thinking about him.

"Further down we have Bella the clumsy one." And all the fan girls (and Chen) look at Bella with 'The Eye'.

"And Jacob…"

"What!? I don't get a intro or a fan girl at least? What the Hell! And your putting me into a house filled with bloodsuckers for three months I might die!" He says moving his arms in the air and pointing fingers at the Cullen's.

Everyone when into the Big Brother house and the door shut closing everyone off from the outside world. Jacob ran back to the door and began pounding on it as hard as he could. "Whose bright idea was this I didn't even want to come!"

"He does have a point whose idea was this?" Bella asked.

"If it wasn't any of us, then who was it?" Edward asked reading everyone's my but the truthful Bella's.

-- Meanwhile back at the Cullen house--

"That will teach them not to mess with me Ma ha ha ha." laughed Rosalie.

"Well I hope that they can solve some of their fight issues with Jacob." said Esme sitting next to the evil laughing Rose.

--

"It was a first rough week with Bella and Jacob on slob, Jasper winning HOH by sending Carlisle and Jacob up for eviction. Who will get kicked out of the Big Brother house?" said Ms. Chen as the first week came to a close.

Alice is the first into the diary room. "Who would you like to evict, Alice?"

"I evict Jacob from the Big Brother household."

"Thank you, Alice."

Then Emmett. "Who would you like to evict, Emmett?"

"Mmm…. Mmm…. I do like someone who bug's Edward. Kick Carlisle out."

"Okay, thank you, Emmett."

Then Bella. "Who would you like to evict, Bella?"

"Jake."

"Thank you, Bella."

And finally Edward but he didn't even come all the way though the door or wait until Ms. Chen finished asking the question "Who would you…."

"Jake that dog out of this house and away from me and my Bella!" He said as he left to join the others.

Ms. Chen turns to the living room and reads the votes. "With a vote of three to one, Jacob you are evicted from the Big Brother household."

"What the Hell! Why would someone want me out of this house!"

"You didn't want to be here in the first place." Edward reminded him.

"Well yeah, but I didn't know what the prize was and now I will never know." Jacob pouted a puppy dog pout. He pounded out of the house and the house guest rejoiced.

"Yes that dog is out of here!" Jasper and Edward said together.

"Now it won't stink." said Alice.

"He was really getting on my nerves." said Bella.

"Who voted to evict me?" asked Carlisle.

**Will Carlisle find out who voted for him? Stay tune! After I figure this out i'll place a poll up and you the view will get to vote on HOH and stuff like that! What The Hell!- Fav quote!**


End file.
